


sweater and baby boy

by midulcecoco10



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, but in my mind he is the babiest baby boy, chan is a dom, seokchan are switches good, seoku is just soft dom, very bad quality my english sucks but i reaaaallly want some seokchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midulcecoco10/pseuds/midulcecoco10
Summary: seokmin and chan had sex. yeah.





	sweater and baby boy

seokmin had settled himself on their plush sofa, tired from the sudden workload given by his manager. thankfully he managed to shuck it in time wanting nothing more to be home with his cute boyfriend. he plan to have some pizza, watch some shitty romcom drama and cuddling all night. he smiles at the last thought while unbuttoning his shirt cuffs. and that when he saw chan, brunette head popping from their bedroom. the younger was practically leaping and tackling upon seeing him in a second but obviously he couldn't miss the questionable fashion choices of the younger; soft pink sweater, thigh high socks and is that the shortest plaid skirt he ever has seen? It definitely accentuates chan's bubble butt perfectly and perhaps seokmin’s cock slowly twitching to life.

 

"oh? you're home early today! i miss you so much, hyung!"

"you didn't have class?"

"ah I was supposed to have two class today, but both lecturers mr hong and mr yoon canceled it right when I already arrived. who know what they're up to" he huffed in annoyance.

 

the skirt was short enough that when chan settles on his lap, it would ride up and shows white polka-dot underwear and his glorious butt globe threatening to peek out. seokmin could die as a happy man right at that moment.

"anyways, since we already arrived seungkwan and hansol brought me to the mall, just to kill time. we hung out, went karaoke, shopping for a lil bit and oh! i bought the infamous pad thai and spring roll you told me last time. I'll heat it up for you. cmon, let's eat it together!"

"I'd rather eat you right now" chan blushed at the comment.

"but that doesn't explain, this. what's the occasion? don't tell me you went to class wearing this"

chan look up a bit, habit every time he is deep in thought. "just because. can't I be nice to my boyfriend once in a while?" seokmin raised an eyebrow at that while absentmindedly rubbing on chan's smooth thighs. his face was expectant and chan could never let his boyfriend left hanging.

 

"okay remember last time when we shop for our clothes? I could practically see how your eyes sparkle when we walked past the girls’ skirt section and silently matching my size from afar when I was trying my jacket. i saw how much you were eyeing me. so when we went out today, I decided to get wild because why not? thanks to seungkwan too for picking such a cute color. you know, next time you could ask directly for me to try it seokkie" seokmin flushed red when he knew he was caught.

 

"i'm worried that you'd find me weird and all that. it's not the normal standard" chan kissed away the pursed lips, causing seokmin to smile.

"screw standard. I could wear this to sleep if that makes you happy" funny how such simple words could make a lee seokmin flutters in happiness.  

"so hyung, how is it?”

"so pretty. so pretty for me channie" he gave sensual kisses on chan’s neck, the younger tried to squirm away but to no avail with seokmin’s long arm locking his waist.  "I can't believe you're doing this for me" chan hums.

"let's bring this to the bed, shall we? cmon, turn over" seokmin easily lift him, peppering kisses causing the younger to giggle as he made a walk towards their bedroom (not without knocking his shin at the edge of the coffee table but he quickly mans up when chan asked him worriedly)

"but hyung. aren't you a perverted one here?" chan said while slowly loosen seokmin's black tie as the older sit up against the headboard after making sure their room is locked up. as much his lover looks absolutely ravishing in his work attire: tightly fitting vest, white button-ups and black slack that fits perfectly around those thick honey thighs, it'll be a hassle if it got dirtied by their adventure. he quickly discarded the vest, throwing it to god-knows-where and slowly unbutton the shirt but not making any attempt to remove it, immediately licking his lips when seokmin's caramel skin is in sight.

"how so?"

"well, wanting me to wear such innocent stuff. does my thighs look good in these hm? or perhaps.. my ass" he grabbed seokmin’s hand, guiding and letting him squeeze the mentioned parts. seokmin gives a loud gulp, eyes darting everywhere but chan. he chuckled, giving a kiss and deep bruise above his adam apple.

“goddamnit chan! people can see that” seokmin says, referring to the freshly made hickey.

“oops. too late for your warning, hyung”

 

seokmin breath hitches when chan finally scoots down, eye level to his crotch. he pulled down the slack and boxer in one go, just enough to free seokmin's throbbing member and balls, the length slapping hard against his stomach. chan felt pride blooming inside him, he was the reason seokmin was this excited. "hyung, already so hard"

"how can I not when my baby looking so beautiful right in front of me," seokmin says defensively, getting shy over his lover intense stare.

chan gave a kiss on the sensitive tip, tongue continuously goes back and forth from licking the slit and the underside. seokmin hissed, both from pain due to being overly sensitive and pleasure when chan playfully grazes his teeth around the head. he gave a wink before he hollowed his cheeks and bobbing it up and down, chan's warm mouth feels heavenly around his length. This time, chan sinks the length till it hit the back of his throat and seokmin let out a low _oh my god_ when chan made _that_ swallowing motion. its been so long since the two slept together (curse all the busyness at work and chan's college) and seokmin afraid he won't last with how good chan is with his sinful mouth.

"baby, god fuck that was so good. oh god no don't mmh s-stop. I-i want to come in you" he released with a soft 'pop' and string of saliva the following suit. "hyung you really need to get your thoughts together" he giggles, wiping away his drool using the back of his hand.

"shut up" on normal occurrence seokmin would be embarrassed with how perverted the sight of chan but right now he's dying and the waiting is taking too much, wanting no more than just to bury himself inside chan that’s living his dream.

 

with his long limb, seokmin fished out a bottle of lube and packet of condom from the depth of their nightstand. chan lifted his skirt, making a show on how cute his cotton underwear looks like. seokmin’s big hand slowly ghosting over the bulge. he smiles as chan thrust his hips, trying to find any sort of friction to ease the strain of his cock. "as much I love how you're looking very adorable in these, they're definitely in the way baby" the older lowers down both in one go, shimming it away and chan is back to straddling his hips. Seokmin gave a tentative squeeze using his finger around the engorged head, finger swiping over the clear pre-cum and brought it to his mouth, relishing the salty taste. his hands continue roaming over chan's soft torso, causing the younger to sigh dreamily.

seokmin halts his action when his hand brushed against something sturdy in the middle of chan's ass. seokmin prodded the plug further and chan little whimpers escape. he could see from their dresser mirror the reflection of the gem-studded plug.

"surprise?"

 

"my, my. look who's talking. calling me a pervert when you're being one here" he says smugly. chan can feel his ears reddening because of seokmin's teasing. the older cannot stop cooing and chuckling over chan’s reaction. once he is all beam of confidence and the next he is a blushing mess.

"you're so cute. it's okay baby" he smoothes his calloused palm over the ass, giving it a few harsh slaps. seokmin peered over the mirror, enjoying the little jiggle it made and relishing the mix of groans and moan chan made. he slowly undoing seokmin's necktie. "Hyung, lie down and arms up" seokmin complies easily, not thinking of anything completely drown in lust when chan expertly grinds his hips.

 

"wait chan. this isn't what I was expecting" seokmin tugged on the knotted tie around his wrists. damn it. since when did his tiny lover practicing his knotting skill?

_he’s always busy with college! impossible. must be that seungkwan and hansol kid._

 

"mhmm I know hyung. but we gotta follow my way"

chan's cock twitched as he removed the plug. he ripped off the foiled packet, swiftly putting it down on seokmin’s member and squirted a generous amount of lube on it. he's slick enough from prepping himself before using the plug, but there's something about the squelching wet noises every time they’re having sex that spurs himself up. lining up with seokmin's and going down inch by inch as the thick cock stretched his hole deliciously. he let out a long, drawn-out moan once he bottomed out. his move was slow at first, testing the water but gradually pacing up, using seokmin's chest as leverage.

 

"shit fuck chan" chan bit the hem of his sweater, revealing his smooth, pale chest. he teased one of his perky nipples and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation invading him. seokmin could hear the muffled _hyung, y-yes_ from the younger.

 

"s-sho good. I m-miss this. I miss us"

 

"baby i want to touch you. please" there's a whiny undertone in that plead, but of course, chan won't easily give in. he knew how touchy his lover is and today, he just had that feeling to tease seokmin a little bit. chan's chubby cock bouncing with every movement with beads of precum oozing every time seokmin's brushing against his prostate. chan leans down exchanging sweet kisses, pace slowing down only to swirl his hips sensually. he suckles on the nipple, nipping down the collarbones and enjoying the soft moan came from seokmin "hyung, you're so cute"

 

"maybe.. I should wear this outside sometimes" chan could hear the older's growl rumbling deep from his chest and chan knows that sound. either he is angry, frustrated or jealous. or altogether. doesn't sound good. seokmin was tense beneath him, jaw clenched hard.

"you.."

“are”

“such”

“a”

“brat”

each word was accentuated with a hard thrust from seokmin deep into his ass, the older's balls slapping his skin that almost had chan curling his toes and tears welling in the corner of his small eyes. seokmin is glad chan didn't gag him like before or else he might be on the teasing end by the younger. chan had gone slack in seokmin's embrace, his thighs shaking with every thrust. seokmin signal his knotted hand to which chan loosen it with just a single pull. seokmin made a mental note to praise the boy and might as well learn from him in the future.

he quickly flips themselves, with chan's back now flushed to the mattress, while one of his legs draped over seokmin's shoulder. seokmin continues to pound into him mercilessly, not giving any chance as chan squeaked from the sudden pace.

he slides a hand under, feeling the slightly tense abdominal muscle relaxing and tweaking chan's left nipple. he pushed further (chan's flexibility from all those dancing is proven useful in times like this), lips nipping on the shell of chan's ear. chan make little noises and pathetic pleas of _harder_ and _faster_ but since seokmin was wounded enough from the teasing, he denies, only to slow down his hips.

"no one else is going to see my pretty baby in this. you're the only mine to see, understand?" he reaches his hand to chan's neglected cock, spreading the already leaking precum around the hard shaft, lubing it further up and teasing the underside. chan nods his head frantically, mouthing strings of _yes_ hoping that seokmin would give his mercy. however, the lil shit in him prompting further by squeezing the younger’s base of his cock, effectively shutting chan helpless plea with a loud gasp.

"my pretty baby is only for me" chan croaks out a weak whimper, making grabby hands asking for a kiss to which seokmin gladly complies. he nipped around the jaw and chan loops his arm around the older's neck, wanting to feel close with his boyfriend.

"h-hyung please"

"please what? be specific baby"

"f-faster please. use me. i’m close" chan sobs in between words. seokmin continues jacking him off, fast and relentless.

"not so feisty now hm? does my baby want to come? is it too much? it's okay baby hyung got you. you may come" he lifted the sweater up to his chest, exposing chan's smooth and pale belly taking in consideration not to ruin the cute sweater with their cum. chan body seized up, one hand tightly gripping their bedsheets while the other clawing seokmin's shirt. thick spurts of white making its way from the slit, some of the come pooling in his bellybutton.

seokmin resume his pounding, grunting as he can feel his high approaching due to chan's constant clenching, fastening his pace only to tug the condom off and continues to slide into chan's slick and gaping hole. once, twice the thrust and chan could feel the warmth of seokmin's seed coating his inside.

"channie, baby" he pulls out and stroke himself till he feels nothing come out and he could feel the pride the moment he opened his eyes. underneath him, chan looked absolutely beautiful in his fucked up state; deep rosy blush on his pale skin, his lower region covered in their mixed cum and his fluttering hole and seokmin could see his cum dripping out from it and falls onto their bedsheet. the older scoops some of the cum and slowly swirls around the abused hole. "sorry baby. was I too rough?" the boys are now laying on their side, facing each other. seokmin throw his leg over chan and caging him, large hands cupping and groping the butt.

"aside how my ass is a bit sore now, not at all. you're great"  they shared another kiss.

"about wearing this outfit outside.. did you mean it? it's just-" seokmin look up with his signature puppy eye look, the one that could easily melt chan's heart. chan shifts his sight towards his lover exposed skin, admiring the purple splotches scattered across his collarbone.

"gosh. you’re so precious. i’ll never do something that will make you upset seokkie! you know I love you right?"

“I love you too, channie. just making sure. your package is..” seokmin wiggles his eyebrow, making a thumbs up. chan playfully slaps him, getting shy.

"but i might do it sometimes. not gonna lie you actually look hot when you're angry"

"brat" he scatters light, feathery kisses across chan's face, causing the younger to giggle.

"alright lover boy. I'm feeling kinda disgusting right now. and let's not forget the spring roll. cmon, shower or bath?"

seokmin thinks for a while and he couldn't help "bath time with my favorite channie! can we use that new bath bomb, please?"

"carry me?"

"anything for my baby"

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you read smut fics, get inspired but realizing a moment later you're nowhere that decent and good of a writer or human being :')  
> anyways give kudos or comment! it really made me happy 😊


End file.
